Bauhaus
]] Le Bauhaus est un Institutdes arts et des métiers fondé en 1919 à Weimar (Allemagne) par Walter Gropius, et qui par extension désigne un courant artistique concernant, notamment, l'architecture et le design, mais aussi la photographie, le costume et la danse. Ce mouvement posera les bases de la réflexion sur l'architecture moderne, et notamment du style international. En 1933, Le Bauhaus est fermé par les nazis et sa dissolution est prononcée par ses responsables. De nombreux artistes et professeurs s'enfuient aux États-Unis pour échapper au Nazisme. Le programme du Bauhaus a suscité l'adhésion d'un grand nombre d'artistes d'avant-garde de toute l'Europe, parmi lesquels on peut citer Johannes Itten, Wassily Kandinsky, Paul Klee, László Moholy-Nagy ou Marcel Breuer. Le Bauhaus a connu trois directeurs : Walter Gropius, Hannes Meyer et Mies Van der Rohe. Histoire du Bauhaus by amz laa teys biftek La création du Bauhaus , fondateur et directeur de Bauhaus (1919-1928)]] La création du Bauhaus se déroule en Allemagne durant la période troublée de l'immédiate après-guerre et s'inscrit dans l'histoire des mouvements artistiques novateurs du début du . Après sa démission en 1915 de la direction de l'école des arts décoratifs de madame six(Kunstgewerbeschule), Henry van de Velde qui était l'un des membres importants du Deutscher Werkbund recommande que Walter Gropius lui succède Henry van de Velde - Biography and Facts. La première Guerre mondiale achevée, Gropius qui s'était formé dans le cabinet d'architecture de Peter Behrens et avait activement participé au mouvement du Deutscher Werkbund, cherche à développer ses idées novatrices en art et architecture. Après la proclamation de la République de Weimar en novembre 1918, Gropius propose au gouvernement provisoire de réunir l'école des arts décoratifs et l'académie des beaux-arts de Weimar. Le 12 avril 1919, Gropius est nommé directeur de l'école appelée alors Staatliches Bauhaus zu Weimar , p. 17. (De l'allemand Bau, bâtiment, construction et Haus, maison; Bauhaus : maison du bâtir, maison de la construction). Walter Gropius publie alors le manifeste et le programme du Bauhaus. Dans le manifeste du Bauhaus, il annonce la vocation de l'école en ces termes : « Le but final de toute activité plastique est la construction ! … Architectes, sculpteurs, peintres ; nous devons tous revenir au travail artisanal, parce qu’il n'y a pas d'art professionnel. Il n’existe aucune différence essentielle entre l’artiste et l’artisan. … Voulons, concevons et créons ensemble la nouvelle construction de l’avenir, qui embrassera tout en une seule forme : architecture, art plastique et peinture ... » « Das Endziel aller bildnerischen Tätigkeit ist der Bau ! … Architekten, Bildhauer, Maler, wir alle müssen zum Handwerk zurück! Denn es gibt keine Kunst von Beruf. Es gibt keinen Wesensunterschied zwischen dem Künstler und dem Handwerker. … Wollen, erdenken, erschaffen wir gemeinsam den neuen Bau der Zukunft, der alles in einer Gestalt sein wird : Architektur und Plastik und Malerei ... » Archive du Bauhaus, manifeste du Bauhaus Le Bauhaus de Weimar Les cours commencent le 1 octobre 1919 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1919. Afin de mettre en œuvre ses idées novatrices concernant les arts plastiques, Gropius fait appel à des artistes reconnus. Il recrute comme maîtres le peintre Lyonel Feininger, le sculpteur Gerhard Marcks ainsi que le peintre et professeur d'art Johannes Itten. Malgré les difficultés de l'après-guerre, les ateliers sont peu à peu mis en place. En 1920 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1920, afin de favoriser la rapprochement entre les arts et l'artisanat, le conseil de maîtrise décide d'une réforme importante : chaque atelier est placé sous la responsabilité d'un maître artisan (Werkmeister) et d'un artiste, maître de la forme (Formmeister). Parallèlement, Itten est chargé le l'enseignement du cours préparatoire qui se transforme en un semestre obligatoire. Le peintre Georg Muche est recruté comme maître. Au début de l'année 1921 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1921, les peintres Paul Klee et Oskar Schlemmer sont nommés maîtres, tandis qu'à l'automne le peintre Lothar Schreyer est nommé responsable du département spectacle. Theo van Doesburg membre du mouvement De Stijl qui s'est installé à Weimar donne des conférences au Bauhaus et présente son travail lors d'expositions. À cette occasion, il critique l'expressionnisme dont se réclame Gropius et promeut le constructivisme. Doesburg critique notamment l'artisanat et prône l'utilisation de la machine pour créer , p. 31. Au cours de l'année 1922 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1922, Gropius fait évoluer les objectifs du Bauhaus vers une réflexion sur l'utilisation des méthodes industrielles pour créer. Itten qui est opposé à cette évolution est progressivement écarté. Le peintre Wassily Kandinsky est engagé comme maître. Début 1923 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1923, Itten quitte le Bauhaus, remplacé par l'artiste constructiviste Laszlo Moholy-Nagy qui devient responsable de l'atelier de métal et assure le cours préliminaire. Gropius modifie la devise du Bauhaus : « L'art et la technique, une nouvelle unité »« Kunst und Technik - eine neue Einheit » Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1923 remplace « Il n’existe aucune différence essentielle entre l’artiste et l’artisan » du manifeste. En 1924, le gouvernement social-démocrate est battu aux élections du land de Thuringe. Les conservateurs qui réclamaient la fermeture du Bauhaus décident de diviser par trois la subvention au Bauhaus Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1924. Dans ce contexte, le 26 décembre 1924, les maîtres du Bauhaus déclarent la dissolution du Bauhaus de Weimar au 1 avril 1925 , p. 113. Afin de soutenir le Bauhaus, le Cercle des amis du Bauhaus (Kreis der Freunde des Bauhauses) est fondé. Marc Chagall, Albert Einstein et Gerhart Hauptmann font notamment partie du conseil d'administration Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1924. Le Bauhaus de Dessau-Roßlau Après la dissolution du Bauhaus de Weimar, plusieurs villes d'Allemagne proposent d'accueillir le Bauhaus. Les maîtres du Bauhaus choisissent Dessau-Roßlau. L'une des raisons du choix de la ville industrielle de Dessau est le manque de logements : Gropius prônant l'industrialisation de la construction se voit également confier la création d'une cité à Dessau-Törten , p. 120. Les cours reprennent à Dessau en mars 1925. Tous les maîtres à l'exception de Gerhard Marcks déménagent à Dessau, tandis que quelques jeunes maîtres comme Herbert Bayer ou Marcel Breuer sont nommés responsables d'ateliers. Gropius adapte le programme d'enseignement du Bauhaus afin de contribuer au développement d'un habitat moderne « de l'appareil électroménager le plus simple au logement complet »« vom einfachen Hausgerät bis zum fertigen Wohnhaus » Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1925. Il réduit le nombre d'atelier à six et fonde Bauhaus GmbH afin de commercialiser les produits et transformer le Bauhaus en établissement économiquement rentable , p. 134. La construction du bâtiment du Bauhaus se déroule au cours des années 1925 et 1926. À proximité, Gropius fait construire les maisons des maîtres, chargé par la municipalité de Dessau de construire un ensemble de maisons individuelles : la cité de Dessau-Törten. Tous les aménagements du bâtiment (peinture, mobilier, signalisation…) sont réalisés par les divers ateliers du Bauhaus. Les 4 et 5 décembre 1926, le bâtiment est inauguré. Plus de 1000 Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1926 invités assistent à une grande fête au cours de laquelle sont organisés des expositions, des spectacles musicaux et théâtraux. En avril 1927 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1927 et pour la première fois de son histoire, le Bauhaus ouvre un département d'architecture sous la direction de Hannes Meyer. Le peintre Georg Muche quitte la Bauhaus et est remplacé par Gunta Stölzl à la tête de l'atelier de tissage. Début 1928 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1928, Gropius annonce sa démission de la direction du Bauhaus pour se consacrer davantage à l'architecture. C'est Hannes Meyer qui lui succède sur proposition de Gropius. Moholy-Nagy, Bayer, et Breuer quittent également le Bauhaus. Meyer entreprend une réforme de l'enseignement et de l'organisation du Bauhaus. Il demande aux ateliers d'être plus rentables et de travailler à des créations répondant aux besoins populaires Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1928 , p. 174. Il privilégie une approche scientifique au détriment de l'esthétisme : les créations doivent être « nécessaires, justes et de ce fait aussi neutres ... que l'on puisse imaginer. » , p. 196 Il prône une démocratisation de l'enseignement du Bauhaus et augmente le nombre d'élèves en le portant à 200. En juillet 1929 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1929, les ateliers de métal, de menuiserie et de peinture murale sont fusionnés en un atelier de second œuvre dirigé par Alfred Arndt. Un département photographie est créé sous la direction de Walter Peterhans et l'architecte et urbaniste Ludwig Hilberseimer est recruté. Meyer est de plus en plus contesté par le corps professoral : on lui reproche son approche trop sociale de l'enseignement et sa vision scientifique de la création. Il est également accusé d'avoir poursuivi ses activités pro-communistes et de favoriser la politisation de l'école. Il est finalement écarté et remplacé par l'architecte Mies van der Rohe Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1930 , p. 80. Mies entreprend de dépolitiser l'école , p. 204 : plusieurs étudiants communistes qui soutenaient Meyer sont renvoyés. Les nouveaux statuts entrent en vigueur en 1930 interdisant toutes activités politiques. Le programme d'enseignement est également revu. Le cours d'architecture devient plus important. Klee et Stölzl quittent le Bauhaus. En novembre 1931 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1931 le parti national-socialiste, violemment opposé au Bauhaus, remporte les élections au conseil municipal de Dessau. Début 1932 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1932, l'architecte d'intérieur Lilly Reich est recrutée comme responsable des ateliers de tissage et de second œuvre. Le 22 août 1932, une résolution des nazis demandant la dissolution du Bauhaus est finalement votée. Le Bauhaus de Dessau ferme ses portes le 1 octobre 1932. Le Bauhaus de Berlin Après la fermeture du Bauhaus de Dessau, les villes social-démocrates de Magdebourg et Leipzig manifestent leur souhait d'accueillir le Bauhaus. Mies avait néanmoins décidé avant la dissolution de déménager le Bauhaus à Berlin et d'en faire une école privée. L'école s'installe donc à Berlin dans une ancienne usine de téléphone. Le 11 avril 1933 Archive du Bauhaus, chronologie, 1933, la Gestapo effectue une perquisition et procède à la mise sous scellés du Bauhaus. Mies négocie la réouverture du Bauhaus sous la forme d'une école d'art privée avec les autorités. Ces dernières posent des conditions concernant le renvoi de Kandinsky et Hilberseimer. Le 19 juillet Mies ainsi que les maîtres prononcent le dissolution du Bauhaus. L'hostilité des Nazis Le Bauhaus fut violemment critiqué par les nazis. Joseph Goebbels déclarant même en 1935 : « J'ai trouvé dans le Bauhaus l'expression la plus parfaite d'un art dégénéré » . Les nazis reprochaient son passé communiste au Bauhaus : de nombreux membres du Bauhaus étaient membres du parti communiste d'Allemagne et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait contribué au départ de Hannes Meyer de la direction en 1930. Après la fermeture du Bauhaus en 1933, la plupart de ses membres s'enfuirent aux États-Unis (notamment à Chicago) tandis que leurs œuvres étaient systématiquement détruites en Allemagne . L'enseignement Le programme du Bauhaus rédigé en 1919 par Gropius prévoie l'organisation de l'enseignement aux étudiants. Malgré les évolutions et les adaptations qui auront lieu au cours des 14 ans de l'histoire du Bauhaus, les principes de base resteront à peu près les mêmes. Au lieu des professeurs habituels, la formation est donnée par des maîtres (Meister). Les élèves s'appellent apprentis (Lehrlinge) et peuvent devenir compagnons (Gesellen) et jeunes maîtres (Jungmeister). Le conseil de maîtrise gère les affaires du Bauhaus et les nominations des jeune maîtres. Dans la représentation schématique que fait Gropius en 1922 (voir ci-contre), l'enseignement est présenté sous la forme de trois cercles concentriques visant à atteindre l'étape ultime : la construction (der Bau). La première partie est en un cours élémentaire (Vorlehre) initialement de 6 mois. La seconde partie de 3 ans consiste en un travail d'atelier. Jusqu'en 1925 Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1925, cet enseignement comporte deux volets : un enseignement de la forme (Formlehre) donné par un artiste, maître de la forme et un enseignement pratique (Werklehre) donné par un maître artisan. Dans le schéma ci-contre chacun des ateliers correspond à un matériau : pierre (Stein), argile (Ton), verre (Glas), couleur (Farbe), tissu (Gewebe), métal (Metall) et bois (Holz). La dernière étape consacrée à la construction ne sera mise en place que plus tard et de manière différente. Le cours élémentaire vise à donner une formation artistique de base aux étudiants. Initialement d'une durée de 6 mois, il est porté à un an en 1923. Au début du Bauhaus Itten qui en est chargé. Après son départ en 1923, il est remplacé par Moholy-Nagy qui sera lui-même remplacé par Albers en 1928. Parallèlement, cette formation est complétée par des cours comme ceux de Klee ou Kandinsky. Même s'ils ont évolué au cours du temps, les ateliers du Bauhaus constituent l'un des éléments essentiels de la formation des étudiants. La mise en place d'un double tutorat (maître de la forme et maître artisan) se fait dès 1920 afin de favoriser le rapprochement entre un enseignement artistique formel et un enseignement pratique , p. 34. À la création du Bauhaus les ateliers sont : l'atelier de tissage, l'atelier de poterie, l'atelier de métal, l'atelier de menuiserie et de meubles, l'atelier de peinture murale, les ateliers de sculpture sur pierre et sur bois, l'atelier d'imprimerie et enfin l'atelier de reliure Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1921. Cette organisation perdurera jusqu'à ce que Meyer crée un atelier de second œuvre regroupant la menuiserie, le métal et la peinture murale. Le département d'architecture, étape ultime de la formation imaginée par Gropius, n'ouvre qu'en 1927 sous la direction de Meyer Fondation Bauhaus Dessau, chronologie, 1927. Les créations de Bauhaus Les ateliers L’atelier de métal et Jucker]] Les activités de l'atelier de métal Archive du Bauhaus, atelier de métal commencent en 1920 sous la direction de Itten. Après son départ, il est remplacé par Moholy-Nagy qui favorise l'utilisation de nouveaux matériaux comme le verre et le plexiglass et promeut une approche plus fonctionnelle de la création. Dans ces années est créée la célèbre lampe du Bauhaus qui est commercialisée en 1924 (voir ci-contre). L'un des grands talents de l'atelier de métal est Marianne Brandt, célèbre pour ses créations d'objets (théière, pot, cendrier…) en métal aujourd'hui réédités. Après son transfert à Dessau et répondant aux aspirations de Meyer, l'atelier de métal tend à devenir un studio de création de produits pour l'industrie. En 1928, Marianne Brandt négocie notamment la fabrication industrielle de modèles standards de lampes. L’atelier de poterie L'atelier de poterie Archive du Bauhaus, atelier de poterie est créé en 1920 à Dornburg/Saale situé à 30 km de Weimar. Les créations de l'atelier de poterie sont d'abord des pièces uniques puis, sous l'impulsion de Theodor Bogler, deviennent plus industrielles. L'atelier de poterie n'est pas transféré à Dessau. L’atelier de menuiserie et de meubles D'abord dirigé par Itten, l'atelier de menuiserie Archive du Bauhaus, atelier de menuiserie est placé sous la direction de Gropius dés 1921. Rapidement, l'atelier s'oriente vers une standardisation et ses créations (le fauteuil en lattes de Breuer en 1922 répond, par exemple, à une étude ergonomique approfondie , I, 128) procèdent d'une analyse fonctionnelle de l'objet. Après son déménagement à Dessau, l'atelier de menuiserie est placé sous la direction de Breuer, qui utilise les possibilités du d'acier pour créer des sièges radicalement nouveaux. Le plus connu est la chaise Wassily ou chaise modèle B3. Après le départ de Breuer en 1928 et son remplacement par Arndt, l'atelier de menuiserie s'oriente vers la création de produits simples, peu chers et faciles à fabriquer : on utilise de nouveaux matériaux comme le contre-plaqué, les meubles deviennent souvent démontables ou remontables et multi-fonctionnels. L'atelier de menuiserie cesse son activité lors du transfert du Bauhaus à Berlin, Mies Van der Rohe considérant Arndt comme gauchiste , p. 224. L'atelier du textile Dés le début du Bauhaus, l'atelier de textile Archive du Bauhaus, atelier de tissage est l'atelier des nombreuses femmes qui suivent l'enseignement du Bauhaus. Différentes techniques sont initialement enseignées : tissage, crochet, nouage, macramé, broderie, couture ; mais l'atelier se transforme assez vite en atelier de tissage exclusivement, ce qui lui permet d'expérimenter le programme du Bauhaus. Les créations de l'atelier de tissage sont fortement influencées par les cours de Itten, Muche, Klee puis par ceux de Moholy-Nagy et de Kandinsky. Les créations sont dans l'esprit de l'art abstrait (rayures, formes simples, travail sur la couleur) , p. 72. Après le déménagement à Desau et sous l'impulsion de Stöltz, la production de l'atelier tend à devenir plus industrielle et de nouvelles matières sont utilisées (soie artificielle, cellophane...) C'est aussi l'atelier de tissage qui développe les tissus pour les meubles en tubes d'acier de Breuer. L'atelier de verre et de peinture murale Gropius avait annoncé dans le programme initial du Bauhaus la création d'un atelier pour les peintres décorateurs, les peintres sur verre, les mosaïstes et les émailleurs. À partir de 1924, l'atelier de peinture murale et l'atelier de verre fusionnent. Parmi les créations notables de l'atelier de verre on peut citer les vitraux et tableaux de verre réalisés par Albers , p. 86. Les activités de l'atelier de peinture sont diverses : peinture des jouets en bois produits par l'atelier de sculpture ; travaux de peinture de bâtiments et créations murales libres. Kandinsky, maître de la forme à partir de 1922, expérimente avec les apprentis, ses théories concernant les relations entre forme et couleur. Après la réorganisation des ateliers de 1929 (création de l'atelier de second œuvre), l'une des productions importantes de l'atelier est la création de divers papiers peints qui sont parmi les premiers papiers peints unis sans motif imprimé. Ils sont produits industriellement à partir de 1929 et sont le principal succès commercial du Bauhaus Archive du Bauhaus, atelier de peinture murale. La danse Avec Oskar Schlemmer (1888-1943), le Bauhaus a aussi abordé le mouvement et la danse : afin de retrouver le « sens intérieur » du mouvement, Schlemmer habille ses danseurs de costumes abstraits, aux formes géométriques, mettant en évidence le mouvement lui-même et non l'interprète. Ses Ballets triadiques (1923) en sont la meilleure illustration. Personnalités du Bauhaus Directeurs * Walter Gropius : 1919 - 1928 * Hannes Meyer : 1928 - 1930 * Ludwig Mies van der Rohe : 1930 - 1933 Maîtres et professeurs * Anni Albers * Josef Albers * Herbert Bayer * Marianne Brandt * Marcel Breuer * Lyonel Feininger * Ludwig Hilberseimer * Johannes Itten * Ernst Kallai * Wassily Kandinsky * Paul Klee * Gerhard Marcks * Laszlo Moholy-Nagy * Georg Muche * Walter Peterhans * Lilly Reich * Oskar Schlemmer * Joost Schmidt * Lothar Schreyer * Gunta Stölzl Élèves * Max Bill * Theodor Bogler * Andreas Feininger * Albert Flocon * Jacques Germain * Hans Kessler * Jean Leppien * Richard Oelze * Otto Umbehr * Wilhelm Wagenfeld Patrimoine Le Bauhaus de Weimar et celui de Dessau sont classés depuis 1996 au patrimoine mondial. Le Bauhaus-Archiv est un musée inauguré en 1979 pour abriter les archives du Bauhaus. Autre école Bien que son influence ait été bien moindre que celle du Bauhaus, l'école des Vhutemas (ou Vkhutemas), ouverte à Moscou entre 1920 et 1930, présente certaines similitudes avec elle. Notamment, Wassily Kandinsky et El Lissitzky y ont également été professeurs. Notes et références Bibliographie * * * Catherine Weill-Rochant, L'architecture "Bauhaus" à Tel-Aviv, Rita H. Gans Ed., Kiriat Yearim, Zurich, 2008 (français/allemand) Voir aussi Contexte politique : * République de Weimar * National-socialisme Contexte artistique : * Deutscher Werkbund * Expressionisme * De Stijl * Constructivisme * Style international Liens externes * Bauhaus-Archiv Museum für Gestaltung * Bauhaus Dessau * Le Bauhaus de Dessau sur Arte af:Bauhaus ar:باوهاوس br:Bauhaus bs:Bauhaus ca:Bauhaus cs:Bauhaus (výtvarná škola) da:Bauhaus de:Bauhaus el:Μπάουχαους en:Bauhaus eo:Bauhaus es:Escuela de la Bauhaus et:Bauhaus eu:Bauhaus fa:باوهاوس fi:Bauhaus gd:Bauhaus gl:Bauhaus he:באוהאוס hr:Bauhaus hu:Bauhaus id:Bauhaus it:Bauhaus ja:バウハウス ka:ბაუჰაუზი ko:바우하우스 li:Bauhaus lt:Bauhaus nl:Bauhaus nn:Bauhaus no:Bauhaus pl:Bauhaus pt:Bauhaus ro:Bauhaus ru:Баухауз sh:Bauhaus simple:Bauhaus sk:Staatliches Bauhaus sr:Баухаус sv:Bauhaus tr:Bauhaus uk:Баугаус zh:包豪斯 zh-yue:包浩斯 Catégorie:Bauhaus Catégorie:Avant-garde artistique Catégorie:Histoire de l'art allemand Catégorie:Style architectural Catégorie:Mouvement moderne (architecture) Catégorie:Patrimoine mondial en Allemagne Catégorie:Patrimoine du XXe siècle Catégorie:Style ou mouvement photographique Bauhaus Catégorie:République de Weimar